1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fishing rod and measuring device wherein the same provides scale means upon a fishing rod for measuring of fish caught by an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rods is known in the prior art where conventionally the fish so secured during a fishing procedure are frequently subject to a measurement determination for indication of a legal catch. Further, such information is of particular and general interest to fishermen acquiring the newly secured fish.
The prior art devices, while having provided various measuring indicating devices in conjunction therewith, have heretofore failed to provide a convenient and accommodating measuring organization, as contemplated by the instant invention, for the purposes as noted above. Examples of the prior art include, U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,851 to Whitehurst formed with a fishing net arrangement and an elongate handle extending therefrom, where optionally a scale is imparted adjacent a free end of the handle for measuring purposes. The device is removed from a fishing pole arrangement, as presented by the instant invention, as a secondary and frequently unavailable tool utilized by fishermen.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,056 to Smith provides a scale device slidably mounted upon a paper hanger's brush for indication of a scale means utilized in various environments.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 102,677 to Gregory sets forth a hammer formed with a scale mounted exteriorly thereof for use in a carpentry environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,657 to Metrulis sets forth a carpenter's level and a rule mounted thereon.
As may be appreciated, the use of measuring scales is available in various environments for particular purposes. To this end, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fishing rod and measuring apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.